bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hawktor223/Episode 36
Ok i just got done watching Ep 36 and at the end there was no preview. Why? Bakugan Seen: All the Nonets and Brawlers Bakugan All the Nonets and Brawlers Battle Suits All the Nonets and Brawlers Combinations Mechtavius Destroyer Dragonoid Destroyer And now a broadcast from Bendo Yo Hawktor, sorry to crash the party, but I'm just going to cut in and add the pics I posted, PLUS a full link. Its ok-HWKTR223 High Quality - Full Episode Mechtaviusshield.png|IT'S ABOUT TIME HE GOT A SHIELD! Coredegonactivate2.png|o,o :D Coredegonactivate.png|...his shoulders look unusually fat here... Slycerakattack.png|WOOHOO! SLYCERAK FTW! Mandiborcloseup.png|meh. MechtaviusMechtogan.png|Mechtavius mug shot. 'Nuff said. F. Drago.jpg|I don't know what to think of this... Magmafurytrio.png|United ninjas for teh WIN Glideraksplitting.png|GLIDERAK GOT HIS WING CUT OFF! DX Gliderakattack.png|o-o? Betakortwirly.png|Does he ever get dizzy...? BetakorduoandMarucho.png|TEAM BETAKOR!!! Tremblarcombatmode.png|"He rises from the ashes to take his revenge..." ReptakDragounite.png|Epic Unite. DCombustoid1.png|...first fat Coredegon shoulders...now extra large Combustoid shields... WortonandBalista.png|Worton: You are learning well, my student. (I lied faec)|Defendtrix pwns. 'Nuff said. DFortatron1.png|Who stole the Battle Suit from the Battle Suit jar? Oh yeah, Kodokor. KodokorFortatronbakuform.png|wtf? BetadronCombustoidbakuform.png|:O MutabridClawbrukbakuform.png|ZOMG WIN Fortatronscan.png|hmm...? Combustoidscan.png|lol, looks nothing like the Bakugan form :D Clawbrukscan.png|I GOT ONE TODAY! :D :D :D Tremblarscan.png|NO COMBAT MODE?! Well that sucks. Wortonscan.png|And no shaman pose. >:( Kodokorscan.png|Ready for battle - in a scan. Balistascan.png|hehe, he's just silly. Betadronscan.png|MUTANT BUTTERFLY HELIOS! :O :O :O MutabridClawbrukballform.png|Mutabrid: YO KODOKOR! Got your Clawbruk. (trollfaec) KodokorFortatronballform.png|Kodokor: OH NO, THAT'S IT, I'M TAKING YO FORTATRON THINGY!|Kodokor: WHOA, HOW DO YOU STEER THIS THING?!?! Doomtronicattacked.png|Kodokor: Oh, I got it now. >:D 1407.JPG|United friendship 'n s***. 1408.JPG|"A terrifying beast..." 1406.JPG|??? 1405.JPG|Shun: What's this about Kodokor stealing from Mutabird who stole your Fortatron? 1404.JPG|Orbeum: I predict a cat will NOT attack Skytruss in the next 2 seconds. (SLAM) 1403.JPG|Shun: I wonder how Skytruss and Orbeum are so dang fast on the arrival... 1402.JPG|Wiseman: wtf? I'm on a computer? 1400.JPG|They took the Brawlers to Isengard!!! :O Summary Marucho brings up data on the eight Nonet Bakugan, Wiseman, the Rogue Mechtogan, and the stolen Battle Suits so the Brawlers can access their enemies better. Shun calls on Orbeum and Skytruss, and the Brawlers split up to gather info on Wiseman throughout the city. When Orbeum and Skytruss meet up, they can't find out anything, and Skytruss is ambushed by a cat (XD). Things get worse when they settle down and witness Wiseman's arrival. The Brawlers track him down, and engage in battle. Wiseman quickly summons Clawbruk, Fortatron, and Combustoid, while the Brawlers counter with Blasterate, Doomtronic 02, and Defendtrix. Wiseman then combines Worton, Balista, Spatterix, and Stronk into their fusions Scorptak and Volkaos. Shun and Marucho counter with Magmafury and Betakor. Not long after, Defendtrix defeats Combustoid, and Wiseman combines Betadron, Mutabrid, and Kodokor into Gliderak. Drago and Reptak ditch their Battle Suits to become Aeroblitz after that. The combos duke it out, and somewhere in there Tremblar goes into combat mode, but doesn't contribute that much. Then, Gliderak is defeated, and Volkaos and Scorptak defuse so they can summon the Mechtogan. Mandibor and Exostriker team up to defeat Magmafury, and Slycerak takes out Betakor by himself. Coredegon breaks through Aeroblitz's shield, and the Brawlers are temporarily down, until Dragonoid Destroyer appears. Jaakor and Reptak launch their jumping attack, but bounce off of Mechtavius Destroyer, and he takes them out. Dragonoid Destroyer launches a full-scale attack on Mechtavius, but nothing happens, due to Mechtavius's new improved shield. Mechatvius then makes an offer to Dragonoid Destroyer, saying he wishes not to harm a fellow Mechtogan, and wants Dragonoid Destroyer to join him. Dragonoid Destroyer refuses of course, and fires off a warning shot. As a result, Mechtavius Destroyer defeats (and possibly kills) Dragonoid Destroyer, and the Brawlers are down. Mechtavius Destroyer then gives the Brawlers 12 hours to kill their own Bakugan, and he would only take them down if they agreed to his terms. However, if they didn't, he threatens to attack all of Earth itself. Wiseman and the Nonets teleport away, and the episode ends. Summing it all up *Marucho identifies all of the Nonets, with Radizen's commentary until Reptak and Roxtor get him to shut up. *Skytruss and Orbeum survey people on what they've seen with Wiseman, and Skytruss is chased away by a random cat. *Wiseman appears, and the Brawlers battle him of course. *All of the Brawlers' Fusions are defeated by the Mechtogan even though they haven't fused. *Mechtavius defeats (and maybe kills) DD for the first time ever. Episode Fails *Wiseman calls Spatterix and Stronk Sky Raiders. *Aeroblitz uses Reptak's Harvey Cannon, and yet Dan still calls it a "United Ability". *Wiseman calls some of the united abilities as "Fusion Abilities". They must've forgotten those were already invented. *Scorptak's Mega Spindle gets yet ANOTHER new name. Anywho, that be my time crazy random peoplez. Kthnxbai - Am I to blame when the guilt and the shame hang over me? 03:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:BakuNews